Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang Reworked
by lils03
Summary: Lily, who has forgotten her past love and heartbreak, moves back to London after eight years in Italy. James, who has also moved on, is falling for another girl, a girl he met eight years ago, a girl who Sirius strongly dislikes.
1. Chapter 1

So for those of you who didn't notice, I placed a complete status on the other KKBB. That is because I am no longer writing _that _version. For a few months now I have been working on this new version and I like it MUCH better than the last.

The plot line is basically the same, just the time line is a bit different as well as professions and relationships for the most part. Actually it's best if you just forget the first version and just immerse yourself in this new one.

I do hope that you like this one, and I am sorry to all of you readers that I might have scared. I have no intention of not finishing this story, it might take me a while, but hang with me and you will see it done!

Please enjoy the new and improved Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.

-Jill

**_Rating:_** M for Mature. Am going to change the rating to T for Teen, watch out for that!

**_Disclaimer_**: When you mix Ms Rowling's fantastic back story with my…nothing. You get this!

_**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang**_

_**Reworked **_

_Chapter One_

She wore her favourite dress tonight. James had never heard her say it was her favourite, but he could tell. The way she acted, the way she spoke when she was in it clearly told him that she loved herself in that little black dress. He couldn't blame her. She was gorgeous in that dress and there was no denying it. Even Sirius, who had never cared for her much, couldn't take his eyes off her.

Now she was dancing with James. Dancing slowly with him in a crowded jazz pub in the heart of muggle London and he loved it. She shifted in his arms and her dress rode down some. James took a slow breath. She rested her head against his chest and he rested his chin atop her head. He pulled her closer into him and sighed thinking that he hadn't been this happy in a very long time.

The song ended and he stepped back and smiled down at her. Her hair was perfectly managed, her eyes glowing in the darkness and the paleness of her skin shining against the sea of black. He could have kissed her there, if there weren't any boundaries. He had known her eight years and was her best friend for all eight.

She had gotten this dress a year ago. Ever since then things went downhill for James. He saw her differently ever since she first wore that dress for him. Now, whenever he saw her, she was in the dress. She might be in her wrinkled pyjamas with her red hair matted around her face, but she still looked perfect, like she does in her little black dress. Tonight was no exception.

"A drink, James?"

"Of course, what would you like?"

"The usual."

James laughed. "There's no butterbeer here, Janey. Muggle drinks only."

She hit James lightly and smiled. "I know, I was talking about my usual muggle drink."

James covered her mouth with his hand "Jane, how many times do I have to tell you?" His eyes danced as he drew it away from her mouth.

"Pardon me, James? How many times do you have to tell _me_? I believe it is the other way around."

"That was one time, Janey."

"One time that cost that poor man his memory."

"It was only one memory, and it wasn't a very pleasant one. His life is better without it."

"How would you know? Maybe he was a wizard in the first place, and you made him forget."

James shrugged and began to walk towards the bar. "I'm sure he'd forgive me. Wizards aren't all they're cracked up to be."

Jane cringed as James had yelled out the last part of his comment causing several people to give them looks of distaste.

James found a place along the counter next to Sirius.

"I thought you wanted to stay home tonight?" James asked casually.

"I changed my mind. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see her in The Dress."

"She's not a piece of meat, Padfoot."

"I bet that dress would look smashing on my floor."

"You'll regret you said that tomorrow."

"I'll regret a lot of things tomorrow, but shagging her I would not."

"Yes, you would. When you wake up you'll realize how much you don't like her and complain to me about how she seduced you."

"I suppose you're right. Has that happened before? You seem awfully familiar with the scenario."

"No, I just know you that well. You should take it as a compliment."

"I will, kind sir. Now I must be off. There is another fiery redhead in the pub tonight and she, I will definitely not hate." He winked and was lost in the crowd.

Jane was dancing with another man when James returned with the drinks. He found a table close by and waited patiently for the song to finish, all the while thinking up curses to send at this man if he tried anything. James slumped down in his chair when he realized that was something Jane's father might do, and James definitely did not want to be compared to her father.

The man gave Jane his number, then left for the door. She spotted James and sat down across from him.

"He seemed nice."

"James, you never talked to him."

"It was a question."

"Oh, yes, I suppose he was alright."

"Expand."

"He seemed smart."

"Really Janey-"

"No, just listen. He was smart in the way he just wanted to talk about things that he knew. Not things that anyone could form opinions on."

"That was a very smart answer, but I think that was biggest bullshit I've heard since Peter tried to talk his way out of buying us drinks."

"Well, that's my story and I am sticking to it."

"I'm sure you will. He had a lisp didn't he?"

Jane glared. "It was hardly noticeable."

"Yet it was enough for you to be totally turned off by him."

"I was not. I asked for his number after all."

"That's not his number."

"What?"

"That's his mother's number. He lives with her."

"Shut up, James."

"Did I hit a sore spot?"

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt a lover's quarrel." They blushed. "But I would like to introduce you to a rather interesting find." Sirius stood with his hands behind his back.

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius, I'm not an ancient artifact."

That voice brought James back.

"I know, luv. But I found you and you are interesting, ergo an interesting find."

"I will never understand your reasoning, Sirius Black."

"And thank Merlin for that." He flashed a smile at her.

James found that he remembered every note of her laugh.

Sirius' smile faded when he saw Jane at the table. "Terribly sorry, Janey, but you're no longer the only redhead after my heart."

"What a relief, it was becoming too easy."

"Jane, this is Lily Evans. An old friend from school."

Jane's face lit up. "The Lily Evans I've heard and read so much about?"

Lily smiled from beside Sirius. "I'm afraid so, however I'm not sure you should trust whatever these two have said about me."

"I assure you, it has all been flattering."

James looked up.

A silence passed over the four.

"You look well, James."

"You look as beautiful as ever, Lily."

The awkwardness passed when Sirius gave Lily a giant hug.

"Mmm Lily-bear I missed you so much!"

"I definitely didn't miss that name. But I strangely missed you."

"Glad to hear it Lilykins." Sirius broke away from her and began to pull her towards the dance floor.

"Still terrified of dancing?"

"Petrified, mortified, stupefied," she laughed.

"Wonderful! Some things never change."

James found himself smiling watching the two of them make their way around the floor.

"You're right, she is lovely," Jane smiled.

"Lovely? Are you my mother?"

"What else am I suppose to say about the girl who broke your heart?"

"I don't know. How about, 'she looks miserable, I don't know what you ever saw in her'."

Jane laughed. "You of all people should know I'm a terrible liar."

"Go call your lispy mother's boy."

"You know I'm right, James. I'll see you at home."

James couldn't bring himself to go with her. Even in that perfect little dress. He found himself wanting to see if Lily was still as bad at dancing as he remembered.

The band walked off the stage after a healthy round of applause and Sirius, his arm around Lily's waist, walked towards James.

"I believe it's time to call it a night," Sirius yawned.

Lily was rather outraged. "Pardon me? Sirius Black is calling it a night at," Lily looked at her watch, "one thirty. I don't believe it, I won't believe it."

James laughed. "We, Lily, unlike others, have paying jobs that need to be attended to."

"Then why would you come out in the first place if you weren't intending on staying out all night?"

Sirius was taken aback. "Evans, what has gotten into you? It was only six short years ago when you swore on that eleven thirty curfew."

"That was eight years ago, it's my first night back in London. If that's not a reason to stay out all night, I really don't know what is."

Sirius nodded slowly and looked at James. "She's got a point, mate."

"Of course she does, and who are we to stop her?"

"We are no one," Sirius looked at his feet.

"Too right, Padfoot. However, we both have work and as much as I would like to drink myself under the table, I have to be somewhat fresh tomorrow morning."

Lily frowned. "I understand the fact that you have a job, James. But remember all those times you asked me to stay up with you when we had exams the next day?"

"Times change, Lily. Exams don't compare to paying jobs." James smiled and nodded to both and left.

Lily grimaced. "He grew up."

"He just did what you asked him to do."

Lily nodded and then her face broke into a smile. "You can still stay out with me, right?"

"I don't know, Lily. I too have a job."

"Oh come on Sirius, live a little."

"I live a lot, thank you very much."

"Then prove it."

Sirius sighed and let himself be dragged out of the pub. "You'll be the death of me, Evans."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for hanging in there! Sorry for the long update, but this is about how long you can expect in between chapters (unless I get a lot of reviews…). I wrote this chapter, I hate to admit it, awhile ago (I'm currently working on chapter 5 and 6), it just takes a long time to get my chapters back from editors and betas and such. So thanks for sticking with me! Thanks to Mary Grace (genius) and to my beta!

Please enjoy!

-Jill

**_Rating_**: I thought I would change it to T for Teen, but I've decided I like M for Mature better. Rated as such for language and sexiness.

**_Disclaimer:_** If my name were J.K Rowling, this would all be mine!

_**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang**_

_**Reworked**_

_Chapter Two_

James picked his way through the mounds of broomsticks on either side of the corridor on the Seventh Level of the Ministry of Magic, after coming from his own office on the Second. He noted that it was looking messier than usual. He came up to a door marked '_British and Irish Quidditch League Broomstick Director_' which had two large bundles of brooms on either side. He opened the door to a sleeping Sirius.

"Look's like you had a fun night." James put some brooms on the floor so he could sit in the chair by the desk.

Sirius groaned and sat up wiping the drool off his cheek. "One could say that."

"Too much fun perhaps?"

"I never have too much fun, James."

James surveyed the office (which was a complete disaster) and said, "Getting a bit behind?"

Sirius began stacking the brooms in his office in an attempt to make a neater pile. "Department wants to make these brooms the 'choice of Quidditch players'. Bunch of bullocks that is. These Twigger 90s are nothing but accessories. Look at the way they're made, it's complete shit. Tested them out last weekend, they shut down if you go passed ninety." Sirius shook his head. "Complete shit."

"Better off with the Nimbus 1000s?"

"Much."

"So why are there all of these Twiggers out in the corridor?"

Sirius grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, they thought it was a good deal, the price they were getting for mass orders. I don't blame them; they just didn't know these things couldn't last a match." He kicked the closest pile.

"Did you get a hold of Dung?"

"Yeah, I've owled him, but he doesn't seem to want them. Even _he_ knows they're awful."

James smiled. "I'm thinking bonfire at Hogsmeade, Saturday?"

Sirius laughed. "I like the way you think and I'm not entirely opposed to the idea. I'll keep it in mind."

James continued to smile. "So about last night?"

"Smashing," Sirius smiled back.

"Really?" James looked surprised. "That good?"

"Better than you could ever imagine."

"I didn't think that was possible." James frowned slightly.

"I didn't think so either! I've never met a girl who could outdo me."

James mouth hung open.

"I mean, it was like one after another, and then another. I couldn't keep up! I just passed out entirely after ten or eleven. Are you alright, Prongs? You look a little green."

"I'm," James swallowed, "fine. We are talking about Lily, right?"

"Sure. You should have seen her. I woke up when she was on her fifteenth! Fifteen, James! You can't even do fifteen."

James decided not to answer.

"But Merlin is she going to have one hell of a hangover today. No one does fifteen Firewhiskey shooters without feeling it."

"You're talking about drinking?"

Sirius pulled a face. "Yeah, what else?"

"Nothing, nothing else," James shook his head.

Sirius began to laugh. "You thought I -? Oh Prongs, she's - You thought we -!"

"It sounded like it."

"James, do you think I'd be at work today if I shagged Lily last night?"

"My guess is no…?"

"You know me too well. Now make yourself useful and find me some Wit-Sharpening Potion. I need to try to get the money back that we spent on these brooms."

Sirius' boss, the actual British and Irish Quidditch League Broomstick Director, chose this moment to walk in. He was none too happy that Sirius used his office for a convenient napping area (which has happened before) and that he was now using it to host social gatherings. The argument ended with both Sirius and James being dragged out of the office.

* * *

James came home later than usual. After, Sirius' boss had gotten rather short about the large amount of broomsticks cluttering up the already messy corridor and demanded that Sirius take care of them. Sirius had decided that the best way to get rid of them _was_ to have a large bonfire and made it into a party which was nearing two hundred invites. However, they needed a place to keep the brooms until Saturday.

At this time they marvelled at their own genius of introducing the Shrieking Shack to the world.

James was going to be home on time, but they also decided to stop in at the Three Broomsticks for a pre-burning celebration.

"Rosie! A round on the house if you please! We need to celebrate!"

She finished an order with another customer. "Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you? You are not the one to decide if the 'house' will be buying your drinks."

"Don't bother, Rosie, I'll buy tonight," James waved her off.

She nodded gratefully and went off to the bar.

"Why did you do that, Prongs? She was going to give us free drinks."

"No, she wasn't. She never does."

"She _was going_ to."

Remus and Peter walked in. "What's so important, Padfoot?" They sat down at the table.

"It's time to have a drink, my fellow Marauders. Time to toast a hard day's work and a hard work day."

"This was the important issue that we had to discuss today at this very moment? Have you been drinking already?"

James shook his head. "No, he was drunk last night, this is his second wind."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Jane question James when he came home.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." James threw his cloak on the couch.

Jane shrugged and continued, "You'll never guess who I saw at work today."

"Davis Faxon?" James asked.

"I wish."

"Then I'm at a loss. He's the only person in the world that's worth mentioning."

"Funny, James."

James laughed. "So who did you see?"

"Lily Evans."

James came into the kitchen, his face indifferent. "Yeah? What was she doing at St. Mungo's?"

"She's the new Healer the Chief has been raving about for weeks."

"Really? She never seemed the type to become a Healer; she was always squeamish around blood."

"Not all Healers work around blood, James. She's on the third floor, Potion and Plant Poisoning; everyone's excited that she's working here."

"I bet." James was content with dropping the subject, Jane was not.

"Yeah, I read that she was the Healer for the Viterbo Vulcan's. They refused to see anyone else. You know who's on that team?"

"No, I don't." James was growing impatient but continued with the conversation to satisfy Jane.

"Davis Faxon. One of the greatest Quidditch players of all time. He brought the Vulcans to the World Cup five times. Five times, James! And he's only twenty-five." Jane's eyes glazed over.

"He's nothing special until he plays for Puddlemere."

Jane threw a spoon at James. "You ruin my fun," she pouted. "I'll have to ask Lily about him tomorrow."

"You do that."

"She's changed, James."

He nodded. "People change."

"I mean she's not the same as she was eight year ago."

James continued to fuss over the tea he was making. "I know she's not the same."

"So why don't you act a bit more tolerant when I talk about her."

"I am acting indifferent which is tolerating. I am also hoping that you're not going to make a habit out of talking about her."

Jane frowned. "So Lily moved to Rome."

James' shoulders dropped, he turned around and nodded.

"That would have been after you finished school, right? Or did she finish there?"

"She left at the end of our seventh year."

Jane smiled. "That's when I met you."

James nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Was Lily good friends with Sirius?"

"Yeah, they were pretty good friends."

"Then she moved?"

"Yes."

"And broke your heart," Jane continued.

"Yes."

"Was she friends with Remus?"

"Even more so than Sirius." James suddenly sounded tired.

"And Peter?"

"Him too."

Jane thought for a moment. "You?"

James gave her a look.

"I mean, were you friends with her.?"

James sighed, then yawned. "I'm tired, Janey. Can we talk about this another time?"

She nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

HAHA! Another chapter down! Sorry it's taken me so long, school has been insane. I hope this doesn't disappoint you too much, I promise it gets better; the next chapter adds another twist! Please enjoy!

-Jill

**_Rating:_** M for Mature and Marauder.

**_Disclaimer:_** Not mine, none of it, not even a tiny bit.

_**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang **_

_**Reworked**_

_Chapter Three_

It had been years since Lily had last visited Hogsmeade. She knew she was in the right place from the moment she Apparated near the station when she saw smoke billowing from the hill nearest the Shrieking Shack. Lily had nothing more then a sweater for protection against the crisp summer breeze and was looking forward to standing by the large broomstick fire.

Walking towards the hill, she noticed several brooms zooming around the tall flames. Shaking her head she already knew who was on them.

"Black!" Lily yelled once she was in among the crowd. Someone stopped opposite the flames and then flew above where Lily was standing.

"Evans! Glad you could make it!"

"Are you sure that's entirely safe?"

Sirius considered for a moment. "Not at all! What's your point?"

Lily laughed. "That was my point!"

"That's why I invited you, you see? You're the designated Healer. Don't go too far someone is bound to fall off these brooms soon or later."

Someone called Sirius back into their game. "See you on the ground!" and he flew off.

Lily shook her head and looked around. She immediately recognized Frank Longbottom as he walked toward her.

"Lily Evans! When did you get back?" Frank came and gave Lily a hug.

"A little less than a week ago. How are you, Frank?"

"Wonderful, wonderful. Alice will be so happy to see you."

"You two are still…?"

"Yep, we were married, how long now?" he questioned Alice as she walked up, "a hundred years?"

"More like two," Alice laughed. "How good to see you again Lily." She also hugged her. "What brings you back?"

"I was transferred to St. Mungo's."

"Really? Why hasn't Frank seen you there? He should have his own bed by now."

"She's only been here a week, luv. I haven't been there in at least two."

Alice frowned. "No, I suppose you're right. So Lily, have you seen James yet?"

Lily had expected this question. "Yes, we spoke a few days ago."

They nodded, expecting more. Lily continued, "And, I really haven't seen him since."

Alice was outraged. "You haven't seen him since? Did you hear that Molly!" She had just walked up with a child on her hip, "James hasn't come to see her yet!"

Molly was also outraged. "How? That boy will have nothing to do with manners. Still thinks everything will come to him, doesn't want to work for a thing. Hello, Lily dear, it's nice to see you back."

"I'm glad to be back Molly," Lily held out her hand to the boy clutching Molly. "Who is this young man?" Lily smiled.

"This would be Percy. Hellious little thing, can't leave him alone for a second," Molly smiled down at Percy.

"Are the others at home?" Alice asked.

"Others?" said Lily.

Molly laughed. "Charlie and Bill are running around with Arthur somewhere I suspect."

"About that Molly, dear," Arthur came up beside his wife.

"Yes…where are Bill and Charlie?"

"Well, you see…"

"I leave you alone for one minute! Never mind, they can't have gone far. I'll catch up with you later, Lily." She waved good-bye and followed Arthur into the crowd.

Lily looked up just to see Sirius go flying off the front of his broom. The people who saw gasped and Lily rolled her eyes. Alice laughed. "Suppose you have to go see if he's alright."

"I suppose I do." Lily walked towards the spot where Sirius was lying on the ground.

"Didn't I warn you?"

Sirius looked up at her. "I don't think I can feel my arm."

"Serves you right."

A man landed beside Lily.

"Who had Sirius?"

Lily turned to the man. James landed on the other side of her.

"I did, Ludo."

"Excellent choice, Potter! I suppose you _would_ know him better than anyone." Ludo Bagman handed James his winnings and yelled out, "Potter wins first round, the second round begins when we take off. Place your bets!"

Someone yelled out in the crowd. "Two galleons Black will fall off again!"

Ludo smiled and walked up collecting the money. Lily turned to James who now had a pouch of at least ten galleons. "You're betting on who'll fall?"

"These are sketchy brooms, Lily, what else are we suppose to do?"

Lily was going to start yelling at James, but Sirius cut her off. "Glad to see that I didn't let you down, Prongs. Now Lily, if you don't mind, my right knee is bleeding rather profusely."

Lily looked down at him. "It's just a scratch."

"But it's bleeding."

"You'll live."

"But you are a Healer! You are supposed to _heal _me!"

James nodded in agreement, but took off when Lily glared at him.

"Get back on your broom, and next time spare me the trouble of talking to you and land on your head." Lily walked away.

Sirius stood up and followed Lily wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Lily; you wouldn't have come if you knew what we were doing."

"That's right, so now I'm going home. I'm sure Jane's here somewhere, she can be your Healer."

Sirius' nose turned up. "Jane?"

Lily smiled and stopped walking. "You don't like her, do you?"

"What? When did I say that?"

Lily continued to smile and waved him off. "Good night, Sirius."

"No, Lily wait! You have to stay; I threw this party for you."

Lily laughed. "No, you threw it so you would have an excuse to drink."

"But you haven't seen me yet," Remus came up beside Sirius.

Sirius smiled. "Yes, you haven't seen Remus yet."

Lily sighed dramatically. "I suppose I could stay and see Remus, but after that…"

"I'll walk you home," Remus smiled.

Sirius went back to the game and Lily pulled Remus into a hug.

"I'm glad you're back, Lily," Remus smiled holding her at arms length. "Rome has done wonders for you."

Lily laughed. "It's a miracle what sun can do to a person."

"You're living proof."

They walked back toward the fire. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Lily!"

"What's the thing with Jane and Sirius?"

Remus message the bridge of his nose. "Anything but that."

Lily shrugged. "I didn't get the feeling he likes her and I can't see why not."

Remus laughed. "I suppose you don't see it, do you?"

"What don't I see?"

"She's you, Lily."

She stopped walking. "Don't be silly, Remus. No one can be me, I am unique."

Remus waved his hand. "I know, sure you're unique, but have you seen Jane? She's a spitting image of you but with blue eyes."

"Then why does Sirius not like her?"

Remus smiled. "The sun was clearly not so good for your brain. Sirius doesn't like Jane because she's too much like you. He thinks James is trying to replace you, with her."

"Well that's stupid."

"Tell him that," Remus nodded to the flying figure of Sirius.

"I intend to!" She began to walk closer to where he was flying.

"Not yet, Lily. You'll make him fall off and the guy who bet on him is a really wanker."

* * *

James threw the last of the brooms into the fire and Sirius yelled, "We the Marauders have saved this…England and Ireland from a terrible epidemic of brooms! You may pay us in drinks or pleasurable company." Sirius was swarmed by women.

Jane came and stood beside James.

"Are you my pleasurable company?"

"I could be," Jane winked.

James laughed and then threw his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"Did you see Lily here?"

James nodded.

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"I don't think so. We've kinda run out of things to say."

Jane laughed. "I don't think that's possible."

James sighed. "It is if you're us."

Jane looked up. "I don't understand."

James smiled. "If you had any idea about the history that Lily and I share, it's not surprising how you can run out of things to say to each other."

"And this history you speak of…"

"Another time, Janey. I don't want it to spoil my night."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! So sorry it's taken me so long! I've had major writers block and I've delayed writing for a very long time in hope of denying that I have…writers block that is. The next chapter might take a while! Sorry again! Please enjoy!

**_Rating:_** M for mature. Just because I can!

**_Disclaimer:_** Not…mine.

_**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang**_

_**Reworked**_

_Chapter 4_

"Finally, Lily! You are one tough Healer to track down," Davis Faxon said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Lily smiled. "I wasn't aware I was being tracked or else I would have made myself easier to find."

Davis grabbed at his chest. "Always a tease with me, Lily. You know how it breaks my heart."

"There you are, Sir! There is a pathway of your blood though the entire hospital!" Kate, one of St Mungos receptionist said running up to them. "I have been following you everywhere!"

"It's alright, Kate. I'll take care of him." Lily looked down at Davis's leg and grimaced when she saw the damage.

"Healer Evans, I don't believe that this is you're area of expertise. If you can tell me that this was caused by a potion," she pointed at his leg. "I will walk away, but I think Healer Lawrence should look at him."

Lily was about to defend herself but Davis raised his hand to quite her. "Ma'am, can I ask you a question?" He flashed a smile.

Kate blushed. "Of course, Sir."

"Do you know who I am?"

"She doesn't know Qudditich, Davis. If she did there wouldn't be an issue."

Davis glared at Lily. "As I asked, do you know who I am?" He continued to smile at her.

"No Sir, I'm sorry."

Davis nodded. "Well, you see, I'm Healer Evans's husband. If you want me to see Healer Lawrence, I understand, but I prefer if my wife heal me. Is that alright with you?"

Kate was taken aback. "Oh Mr Evans I am so sorry. If only I would have known! Why didn't you say so? Oh Healer Evans, I am very sorry. Of course it's all right with me. You two have a good day." The plump receptionist walked off shaking her head.

Davis turned to Lily. "You almost blew our cover there, Evans."

"I'm sorry, but the Davis I knew would always flaunt his stardom."

He laughed and limped over to the chair in Lily's office.

"I leave you alone for one week and look at the trouble you get into." Lily shook her head as she propped his leg on her desk.

"That's the problem. You left me alone."

Lily surveyed the damage. "Some of these cuts are pretty deep, Davis. It doesn't look like a spell to me."

"That was, in fact, a knife." He pointed to the longer gash. "And then from a pane of glass," he waved his hand at the rest of the smaller marks.

"Care to tell me how that happened?"

"I was out with a lovely girl. Very modest, gorgeous so on and so forth. We had a wonderful time, took her out then brought her back to her place. We did some…stuff and then her husband came home."

"Oh, Faxon," Lily laughed. "You _are_ slipping!"

Davis rubbed his forehead. "I know, I never got caught before."

Lily shook her head while walking over to her storage cupboard. "You're a disloyal husband," she turned around and leaned against the cupboard. "I don't know what I ever saw in you." She wiped away fake tears.

"Hush up and fix my leg. I have a game tomorrow."

Lily sat back down and waved her wand over his leg. With the exception of some red marks, all of the injuries were healed.

"Lily," he sighed deeply relaxing into his chair as she rubbed slave on the red marks.

"You are a miracle worker."

"That's what they all say."

"But _I_ really mean it."

"Can I ask why you're here?" Lily said, cleaning her hands.

"Because you're my healer. I needed you, so I came."

Lily rolled her eyes. "The team has a new healer."

"She's not as pretty as you. I only listen to pretty healers."

Lily put her hands on her hips. "Davis Faxon, did you sleep with her?"

He took his leg off Lily's desk and stood up. "I am offended! Never would I mix business with pleasure and I hardly consider what we did sleeping together."

"Good." Lily smiled. "I can only handle my husband messing around with one person at a time."

Davis walked up to her. "I'm glad I found such an understanding wife."

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind."

Davis laughed. "That you are, Lily Flower. Now on to more important issues, what are you doing for dinner tonight?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Lily, what are you doing? You've been paged three times… oh. Oh Merlin!" Jane dropped her clipboard.

Lily shrugged Davis off; instead of removing his arm he lowered it to her waist.

"I'm sorry, Jane, I didn't hear, Davis needed some help. Why was I paged?"

"You were - in the…um some floor in some room- someone wanted…" Jane mumbled, her eyes wide.

Lily hit herself on the forehead. "My mistake, I'm so rude. This is Davis, Davis this is Jane."

Davis held onto Lily and reached out to shake Jane's hand. Jane rushed forward and took his hand in both of hers.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin. You're Davis Faxon. Oh Merlin, I'm shaking Davis Faxon's hand. Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin!"

Lily held back a laugh and Davis smiled at Jane. "So Jane, you're a healer too? I've always had a soft spot for healers." He winked at Lily.

"Yes, I'm a healer, well a trainee healer. I will be a full one in about a year. I took two years off to go back to France to see my dying grandmother… she's dead now. Oh Merlin, look at me telling you my life story. Oh Merlin you're Davis Faxon," Jane said, still shaking his hand.

Lily heard her name called in the corridor and frowned. "I should go, I don't want a reputation of being late. Dinner sounds great, Davis." She untangled herself from his arms. "You're welcome to stay here with Jane if you like. I'm off in an hour or so." Lily rushed out.

Jane took a deep breath to calm herself; and Davis, one of his hands still gripped by Jane, rubbed the back of his neck. She noticed that Davis's fingertips were turning purple and she let go, muttering apologies and brushing off his sleeve.

"You are the most brilliant Quidditch player of all time!"

Davis lived for this kind of attention. "Oh no, I don't consider myself to be even an average player in today's standards."

He ushered her over to Lily's set of chairs. "So you work with Lily?"

"Oh sure! Every once in a while I pick her brain, follow her around. Apparently she's pretty good friends with some of my friends. I think they're old mates from school, you know, Hogwarts. I guess they were as thick as thieves. She went out with my best friend for a while, broke his heart when she moved to Italy, I guess that's where you come in! Fantastic Healer, though, really top notch." Jane smiled.

Davis leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You know James Potter?"

"Of course I know him! I've known him for the past eight years! Oh Merlin! Don't tell me you know James! If he's known you and didn't tell me…"

"No, no, I don't think he knows me. Lily told me about him. Does she know you know him?"

"Oh for sure! We met her when she first moved back… In some Muggle pub. Oh Merlin I'm sorry I haven't talked this much since I was a teenager." Jane blushed, falling back in her seat as she brushed her bangs off her forehead.

Davis leaned back as well, biting his lip in thought. Then he shook himself out of his daze and smiled across to Jane. "So you and James, just friends?"

"Of course! He's like the big brother I never had! Only sisters in my family. I'm the oldest, two under me. The youngest just finished in Hogwarts…" Davis had lifted Jane's hand from the armrest and started tracing her palm lines with his finger.

"Sorry, please continue. You're hands were too beautiful to be resting the side of a chair. They're safer with me." He picked up her other one and laced his fingers though hers, gently kissing both sets of knuckles.

Jane blushed. "Oh well then…but you and Lily." She reluctantly began to pull her hands away from his mouth.

"Not to worry, luv. She may be my wife, but she forgives that I can't control myself around beautiful women." His hands travelled up her arms and pulled her to the edge of her seat.

"Wife?" Jane began to pull away again.

Davis laughed, a different laugh found in the back of his throat. "Figure of speak, darling."

He lifted her thigh and pulled her towards him. Her legs rested on either sides of his hips and his hands travelled up her back and stopped at her neck. Her arms were on both sides of his head, pressed against the back of his chair.

She lowered herself into his lap and he pulled her mouth to his, his thumbs rubbing circles behind her ears. She moaned.

"And I didn't think there was a prettier sound than your voice," he whispered against her lips.

"Sorry that took so long Davis, I had to do some damage control on your behalf…well, what a surprise." Lily closed her eyes biting her lip to stop from laughing.

Davis pulled away and kissed Jane's forehead. She let out a frustrated sigh, and then remembered where she was. She climbed off Davis.

"Oh Merlin, Lily. I am so sorry. We were just talking and then he - then I…oh I'm so sorry." Jane wrung her hands.

Lily let out a laugh. "It's really nothing I haven't seen or heard, Jane. I should be the one apologizing for leaving you alone with him. I should have warned you."

Davis came up behind Jane and held the back of her neck. "You _should_ be apologizing, Evans, you clearly said an hour. It's only been half that."

Lily sighed. "You know, I am sorry I didn't come later and that I didn't bring my camera with me. I would have had excellent photos to sell to the press and to show at the Christmas party."

Davis glared. Jane turned her head a blushed. She went and picked up her clipboard that she had dropped when first arriving, then left, with a small wave to Davis (who blew her a kiss).

"Back on top I see."

"Are you blind, Lily? She was clearly on top, you should know I like it that way."

Lily held up her hands in defence after taking off her lime green Healer robes. "All I saw was you taking advantage of a love struck fan."

"Oh come on, Lily. Give her a bit more credit than that. She's a Healer, isn't she. There has to be some brains in the gorgeous head of hers."

Lily pulled on her coat. "I hope you know that the little stunt you just pulled means you're paying for dinner."

"I wouldn't expect it any other way, when have I not paid for a dinner?" Davis asked Lily as she went around her office turning off the lights.

"Better question. When have I not caught you shagging some girl right before we're supposed to go out to dinner?"

"Be fair Lily. I need to get rid of some tension since you won't let me love you."

Lily closed the door behind them and locked it with some spells. "You can love me all you want, Davis. Just not in a sexual way."

"I think you're just jealous that Jane was on my lap and not you."

"Yes Davis, I am green with jealousy." Lily smiled and waved to Kate.

"Hold on there a second!" Kate got out from behind her desk. Davis put his arm around Lily's waist.

"I just wanted to apologize again. Now that I look back I should have realized that you two were married. You were yelling her name very loudly on each of the floors…"Davis smiled sheepishly to Lily. "You two are just the cutest couple!" Kate rushed up and pinched both Davis and Lily on their cheeks. "You'll have the most beautiful children!"

Davis smiled. "I was just thinking that! Lily, we really must get on with this family planning."

"Right away, Davis. Really Kate it was no problem at all, but we must get to dinner. We have reservations at seven. I'll see you tomorrow." She and Davis walked out of St Mungo's and blended in with the less than busy sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

_I feel terrible for how long this has taken me. I had the beginning of this written for a while, I just had to work out an ending…and I say it like it was easy… MG, I'll assume you'll send me an edited version and I welcome it! I have the beginning of the next chapter written…_

**Rating: M for Marauders**

**Disclaimer: It's _hers_**

_**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang**_

_**Reworked**_

_Chapter Five_

"James! James! James where the hell are you?" Jane Apparated into their apartment and began searching all the rooms.

"I'm in the shower, Janey," he called from the bathroom.

Jane ignored the closed door and walked in. "James, you will never guess who I saw at work today."

His head came out from the side of the shower curtain. "Bloody hell, Jane! Can't it wait till I'm finished?"

Chest heaving, she shook her head.

"Alright, Davis Faxon?" He went back to his shower as this was the usual question whenever she got home from work.

"YES! I saw him, I met him, he kissed my hand…" She dazed off gazing at her knuckles.

James looked out at her. "Jane, you're a mess. What happened today that you need to make up some fictional meeting with Davis Faxon?"

Jane was taken aback. "You don't believe me?"

James laughed from inside the shower. "Of course not. Why would Davis Faxon show up at St. Mungo's? He lives in Italy."

"He said he and Lily are married. He came to visit her."

He stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Now I know you're lying" he said, pushing past her to get to his room. She followed.

"Oh Merlin, James! Stop being such a jealous prat!"

James stopped and turned to face her. "Jealous?"

"Yes James, jealous. You're just jealous that Lily chose him over you, that Lily chose _Italy_ over you. Move on James, she obviously doesn't love you anymore! Actually I'm not entirely sure she did in the first place!"

James stopped selecting a shirt and gently closed his dresser drawer. "Don't talk about what you don't know"

"Maybe it's time you told me what happened between the two of you"

"It's really none of your business."

"And it's Sirius'? Or, or Remus'? Peters'?"

"Look, Jane -"

He stopped for a moment glanced around, then come dangerously close. "You want to know what happened between Lily and I?"

"Yes."

"I was the one who broke her heart. I pushed her away. It was my fault she left."

Jane took his hands. "I'm sorry James. I had no idea. Can't have been that terrible."

James gave a strangled laugh. "I made her go to Italy; I had this crazy idea that if you loved someone, you had to let them go. I should've gone with her, but I got into Auror training here. Do you know how many times I asked for a transfer?"

Jane shook her head. "Why didn't you leave when you were done? They have a Ministry down there."

James smiled at her. "After training I realized what I had here. There would be no Marauders and there would be no you."

Jane laughed. "James, that's ridiculous. You finished training when I was in France, you could have gone. As for the Marauders, when has distance ever stood between you guys? We would have understood."

James ran a hand through his hair. "No, I didn't really want to go, I wanted to be here… for you."

Jane turned around and gave him a look. "James…"

He stepped closer and held a finger up to her lips. "Remember what I told you?"

She sighed. "That when you get over her, that you'd like to date me."

"I mean that."

"I'm sure you do." Jane turned toward her room, not wanting to recall that day.

"I'm serious, Jane." He pulled her back in front of him.

She looked away from his stare until he lifted her chin so it was impossible.

"I think… I'm over her." He held her chin in place and slowly leaned towards her lips.

"James," she whispered.

"Prongs!" There was a pop in the living room and Sirius came around the kitchen corner. "The Wizard Wireless says that bloody Davis Faxon-" He saw them. He glared at Jane so that she turned away.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"Nothing, Sirius." Jane pushed away from James and went to her room.

James walked to his room after Jane's door slammed. Sirius followed.

"What the hell was that?"

James started to look through his drawers again. "What the hell was what?"

"That!" Sirius pointed to Jane's room across the hall.

"It was nothing." He pulled out a pair of flannel pants.

"That was bloody nothing?! Next you'll be calling shagging a snog!"

"Merlin Sirius, drop it." Both he and Sirius turned around so James could pull on his pants.

"I will not drop it, James!"

James turned around. "You called me James."

"That is your name."

He shook his head. "You never call me James, unless…"

"I'm angry at you and guess what?!" Sirius closed James' door. "Listen, mate. Don't do it. It's bad enough you moved in with _her_ instead of Moony and me, but having feelings for her? That's ridiculous."

"Why is it so ridiculous? Enlighten me,_ Sirius_."

"For one," Sirius counted, "she's a rebound. She was when you first met her and she still is." James hissed. "Secondly, she's a replacement and don't give me that look, you know who she's replacing!"

"Now that is ridiculous, Sirius, I am not replacing Lily."

Sirius turned around running a hand through his hair. "Merlin, James! Look at her! Who does she look like?"

"Alright, she bears some resemblance, but she has differences."

"Differences? What differences? Like their hair colour? No…Their profession? No…Maybe their bloody boyfriend!"

"Calm down, I'm not Jane's boyfriend."

"It's not like you're not thinking about it. For Merlin's sake, last month you were crying over how much you missed Lily and hated watching the Vulcans play because you knew she was their Healer. Why have you suddenly moved on?"

James sighed and slumped down on his bed. "She's married."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She's married, Padfoot. To that Davis Faxon."

Sirius sat down beside James and ran a hand over his face. "No kidding."

"Jane told me he came to St Mungo's to visit."

"Well that certainly explains him having dinner with her."

James looked over.

"It was all over the Wireless that he was in town and out with some Healer with tempting red hair at some muggle restaurant. How many redheads do we know with tempting hair?"

James shook his head. "Just one." Sirius nodded in agreement.

They sat in peaceful silence.

"You went there?"

"Of course I would. It's bloody Davis Faxon! You know there's talk that he'll be traded to Puddlemere next season."

"I've been hearing that. So it was Lily with him?"

"Merlin James! Open those bloody ears of yours! Of course it was her."

"Did you talk to her?"

Sirius laughed. "Merlin no, I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Davis Faxon."

"He's not that great," James mumbled laying back on his bed.

"The jealously thing is getting old, Prongs. If you miss her so much, go out and get her."

"Bloody hell, Sirius! Open _your _ears. She's married."

"When has that ever stopped you?" Sirius winked.

"That was 6th year, and she was not married to Conner O'Brien."

Sirius got up off the bed with a moan. "Seriously, mate. Stay clear of Jane and talk to Lily more. That's advice from your best mate. Do not throw it away."

"I'll keep it in the back pocket of my jeans."

"Wonderful!" Sirius clapped his hands together. "Now that I have officially mettled, I'm off to the pub. I'm meeting a fabulous blond from the other week." Sirius turned on his heel towards the door.

"Sirius."

He stopped; the smile suddenly disappeared off his face.

"Yes James?"

James, still sitting on the edge of his bed, gave a weak laugh. "I'm thinking that I want to have a late dinner."

* * *

"Of course darling, what is your name?" Davis pulled out his monogrammed self-inking quill, along with a picture of himself.

"Jennifer, my name is Jennifer, and my number is-"

"Hold on, Jenny. I can look at the menu, but I certainly," he glanced over at Lily and lowered his voice. "I certainly can't order _now_."

Jennifer nodded taking the picture from him and then walked out of the restaurant.

"Are you about done, Davis?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Lily dearest?" He asked sipping his sherry.

Lily waved her hand looking down in her lap. "Never mind."

Davis set down his sherry glass in concern. "I will not 'Never mind' Lillian Evans, something is bothering you, now out with it."

Lily shook her head and started to pick through her dish.

Davis' chair scraped across the floor as he dragged it over to Lily's side of the table. He pulled her chair away towards him.

"Lily," he smiled taking one of her hands. "Are you, perhaps, jealous?"

She pulled her hand away laughing. "Oh come on, Davis. Give me a little credit."

"Listen, darling." He took both her hands, despite her protests. "I know you're usually the one who gets all the attention," he waved his hands around "but let's keep that green monster at bay tonight, hum?"

The corner of Lily's mouth twitched. "Thank you Davis for your concern, but I think we have a bigger problem on our hands."

Davis brushed a piece of stray hair away from Lily's face. "And what is that, luv?"

Lily looked around and frowned. "That your head will no longer be able to fit the room. The cathedral ceilings are absolutely gorgeous, but not practical for egotistical Quidditch players. Why do you think you play outside?"

Davis laughed and pulled his chair back to his spot. "You wound me, Lady Lillian, why must you do so?"

"Someone has to keep you in line, Mr Faxon."

He raised his glass. "I'll toast to that, Mrs Faxon."

"What the hell, Lily?"

"Yeah Lily, what the bloody hell?"

Lily, with her sherry glass raised, saw James and Sirius standing behind a bush near the table.

"Have you two been there the entire time?"

James and Sirius looked down at the bush. "That's not important."

"I hate to interrupt, but who are you?" Davis smiled.

Sirius stepped out from behind the artificial bush and went to shake Davis' hand. "I am a huge fan, Sirius Black. That is James Potter; he's a huge fan too, but not really at the moment. You see mate," he pulled Davis closer. "That's the love of his life you're married to."

Davis smiled. "Then we have a dilemma."

"Davis, really…" Lily stood up.

"Oh mate," Sirius stepped away from Davis with his hands raised. "That was not a smart thing to say."

"Let's go outside, Faxon," James smiled and bowed towards the door. "I dare say we'll be more comfortable out there."

"James, really," Lily shook her head at James.

"Stay out of it, Lils." Davis whispered as he passed her on his way out of the restaurant. James followed him out and Sirius was about to do the same, until Lily held him back.

"Black."

Sirius winced. "I tried to stop him, Lily. I really did. But you did this to him. If you didn't go and marry that guy, we would all be having a lovely dinner at wherever this place is, and I would have my autograph by now."

"Sirius," Lily gripped his arm. "I'm not married." She showed him her hand. "See, no ring, it's just a joke we have to satisfy the press."

Sirius looked down. "Well, that complicates things."

Lily heard a car horn go off outside. "Oh bugger."

Sirius and Lily came outside just in time to see James, fist raised, over top of Davis (who was lying on the window shield of the beeping car).

"Bloody hell, James! You're a wizard. You could do more damage with a wand!" Sirius barked from behind Lily.

"Whose side are you on?" Lily glared.

"The winning one. You forget, James is an Auror; he's trained to do this. USE YOUR BLOODY WAND!"

"Oh forget it," Lily sighed blowing hair out of her face as she pulled out her wand. "_Impedimenta_." And they froze.

Sirius ran up and pulled James off of Davis and whispered the counter curse. "You should have used your wand, more damage in a shorter amount of time, bad judgement, mate."

James brushed off his coat. "I don't want him cursed, I want him dead."

"James!" Lily glared after she revived Davis.

"I'm sorry Lily, but you can't be married to him. He's…he's…"

"Not you, James?" Lily stepped closer to him.

"He's not good enough for you."

"And I suppose you think you are? That's the weakest right hook I've come across." Davis piped in, brushing off his own coat. Sirius held James back.

"You left me James, remember?" Lily looked at him.

He didn't return her stare, instead he apparated away.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Alright, so I just got this Mac laptop, and it isn't as "smooth" to upload stuff as before, so forgive obvious mistakes in formatting and other such things that I can blame on this computer. Other then that...I am sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make sure I was done with this chapter before posting, I'm afraid it's not terribly exciting, the next one (which I have started) will be better! Enjoy! _ ** Rating: M for Marrying...Like Jane Austin almost did... ** ** Disclaimer: Now that everyone has enjoyed the newest book for Mrs Rowlings...please enjoy my next chapter because it's not mine! ** _ ** Chapter Six **_

"Alright, Lily. What the flying fuck was that about?" Davis limped into her flat after her.

"You remember James, I told you about him," Lily sighed.

"Of course I remember the bloke who broke your heart, but why the hell did he attack me?"

"Didn't you listen? He heard we were married."

"I think I'll sue, that little git doesn't beat on Davis Faxon and get away with it."

Lily helped Davis take off his jacket and sat him on the couch.

"Please don't, Davis."

"Don't try to protect him, he's a wanker and deserves everything I'll give him."

Lily stopped muttering healing charms and sat back, smiling slightly. "You're angry."

"No, I'm quite happy really. It's not everyday that I get thrown into an auto windshield. Of course I'm angry, Lily!" Davis winched as he leaned back.

Lily smoothed down his hair. "You're a good friend, Davis."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Don't let that get around, I'd be ruined."

She laughed and playfully hit his arm. "Not at all. Not after you've been so nice to me." Lily smiled and kissed his cheek. Davis groaned.

"No, Lily..."

"Who would have thought that after all these years, after getting the shit kicked out of him, that Davis Faxon has a heart."

"Next thing you know girls will want me to settle down," he mumbled, looking at his newly healed scraps and bruises. "You are a miracle worker, Lily. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yes, you told me that everyday of my Quidditch Healer career." She paused. "You realize that this is the second time you've come to me mortally wounded today?"

"Mortally wounded? Oh Lily, you and your words...but yes I do realize that. I figured," he winced as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "That as long as I'm with you, I can get hurt all I want, since you're right by my side to heal me."

"Not for long, though. You have a game in two days back in Rome." She leaned her head on his arm.

"I see you're keeping up with my schedule. This is good news for me."

Lily laughed. "How so?"

"It just goes to show," Davis manoeuvred himself to look into her eyes. "That you love me as more than just a friend."

"You are full of yourself, Davis. Tea?" Lily laughed getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen.

"Sure, do you mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Why, are you afraid of running into James?" Lily smiled as she started the water.

Davis scoffed. "Of course not, I just can't be bothered to go back to the hotel, plus you're always more fun than the maids."

Lily brought two cups of tea out. She sat down and leaned into his arm. "Just keep talking and you'll be on your way to another beating, Faxon."

He weakly smiled, taking a cup from her, and they sat in silence.

"A guy could get used to this," Davis said after a long while.

"I know." Lily looked into the distance.

They fell asleep that way, with the tea cups making water rings on the table where they had their feet resting. Davis had his arm around Lily's lower waist and leaned completely on the arm rest of the couch. Lily was nestled on his chest and had a leg on top of his. A compromising position for Remus to find them in.

"Is it right for me to connect the dots in a situation like this?" He said loud enough to make both Lily and Davis jump awake.

"Um," Lily wiped drool off the side of her mouth and took in the surroundings. "No, we just fell asleep."

Davis glared at Remus for waking him and took his arm back from around Lily then went back to sleep.

"Yes...I believe that was the same excuse you had for when Sirius found you in James' bed with considerably less clothing."

Lily frowned and stood up yawning. "In my defence, I did not want to sleep in my robes. James had access to his pyjamas; he is the one you should question."

"He never slept in pyjamas and you knew it."

Lily smiled a little and laughed. "Touché." She walked past him into her bedroom.

"Why are you here, Remus?" She yelled out a little while later.

"To make sure you didn't do anything you might regret," Remus said looking at Davis sprawled out on the couch with disgust.

"I'm a big girl now, Remus," Lily came out dressed for work. "I believe I can handle myself."

"It wasn't you I worried about..." His eyes never left Davis.

"Faxon is harmless, Remus. I held off James for six years; I can handle him for one night."

"How long have you known Davis for now, Lily? Going on...?"

"It's been three years; I have another three...if that's what you're referring to." There was a slight pause in making her breakfast.

"You were the brightest witch in our year for a reason," he smiled.

Lily sighed. "Did you come here for any other reason then to check up on me?"

"Did you not catch the subtle insults?"

"I was subtly avoiding them," Lily glared.

"Well then, no." He smiled.

"You were never this big of a prick before."

"People change. I've been James' friend for eight more years then eight years ago..."

Lily tied her hair up. "I knew it. I knew this was going to be tied back to him some how."

"Brightest witch in our year..." Remus tapped his nose.

"Sod off."

"Should I take my compliment back at such an original comeback?"

She smiled sincerely at Remus. "Next time you come over to make me feel shitty about leaving James, make sure you get the real story. You let yourself in, I assume you can let yourself out. Owl me later." And Lily apparated.

At the pop, Davis woke up pulling out his wand at an alarming speed considering he had just been asleep.

"Who are you?" He seemed to be completely awake.

"A friend of Lily's." Remus said walking into the kitchen.

"So a friend of James?" Davis stood up.

"Yep."

Davis launched himself at him.

"Apply this three times a day and that...rash...will go away in no time." She smiled at a young Auror who had gotten caught up in an unknown bush in some forest outside of London. It covered him head to toe.

"Thank you Healer Evans, you are a Merlin send!" He smiled gratefully and took the tube from her hand on his way out. He nodded to Jane who stood at the door.

"What was that a tube of?" she asked, quill ready at her clipboard.

"Muggle cream, I'm fairly sure he rolled around in some poison ivy...if not he'll be back here in three days."

"Why three days?" Jane smiled.

"Anything worse then that will take three days to show itself, we'll be able to diagnose him from there." Lily said walking down the corridor to the next patient room.

"Good Morning, Mrs...Alice? How are you?" Lily smiled walking into the room.

"Lily! It's great to see you, I got bit by something last night...I'm pretty sure it was a Doxy, but I wanted to make sure."

Lily looked at Alice Longbottoms hand and took a vile out of her pocket giving it to her.

"It is a Dozy bite, but I'm sure that between you and Frank you could have been quite sure what it was." Alice quickly drank the antidote. "You're on the wrong floor for that. Any other reason why you decided to show up?"

Alice looked at the floor. "I saw James last night, and Frank said you were back in town..."

Lily signed. "I can only imagine what James said..."

"I just wish you would have told me that you were married. I at least invited you to my wedding..."

"Now that's unfair, Alice. Davis and I are not married. It is just something that we tell his female fans to leave him alone...little did we know that it really just makes them want him more..." Lily bit her lip.

Alice laughed and grabbed Lily in a big hug. "I'm so sorry I was mad at you. I missed you so much. I understand that Healer training is hard work and owls can't make trips everyday to Rome." She let go. "I-"

"Healer Evans! Your husband is in the floor above, I think that you should come and take a look..." Another Healer trainee hurried off.

Lily looked at Alice and then to Jane. "Davis?"She asked to no one in particular.

"Davis Faxon is here again?" Jane said trying to keep her voice even from excitement.

"Good luck with him, Lily. Owl me when you're free, we'll meet for tea."Alice smiled. "Bye Lily," she waved on her way out.

Once Lily and Jane got up to the next floor, females and Healers were flocking around one room. Lily fought her way through and saw Davis moaning on a bed with nasty boils and enlarged facial features.

"Faxon, Faxon, Faxon, I leave you alone for half a day..."

"Itts wash phat fren off ohurs!" He pointed his sausage sized finger over to the next bed, where Remus sat.

She walked over to him despite the mumblings of Davis.

"He has a game tomorrow you know." She sighed.

"That just makes it better." Remus smiled looking at her through his two black eyes.

"Is that all you came out of the fight with?" She looked him up and down.

"Yep, Quidditch boy decided to not use a wand. It's not my fault."

Lily shook her head. "Why are you still here?"

"A Healer has yet to check me out; you're the first one I've seen. I don't suppose you could..."

Lily shook her head again."No, I got in trouble last time I treated a patient that wasn't displaying a rash or signs of poisoning, I had to get out of that by marrying him." She looked over to Davis' bed, where he was still weakly winking at the fans at the door while Jane stroked his hand.

"Seeing as you don't mind lying, can you be my sister? They'll let you check me out for sure," Remus grinned.

"Afraid I can't. You see, I'm subtly letting you know that you're not in my good books after this morning," Lily sighed.

"You were always such a child."

"James taught me all I know."

"About him..." Remus started.

"I refuse Remus, get the story from him." Lily turned back to Davis. "My poor baby, I'll have to take you home immediately, this hospital air will weaken your reflexes for tomorrows game."

Remus groaned


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, I actually am sorry about this! Please don't be too angry. I just started University this year and well, it has taken some getting used to…

This chapter is shorter because I wasn't sure how people would respond to it. I'm afraid that I lost the sense of the characters over the months, so please tell me if I did so I can work harder on the next chapter! Thank you sooo much for all the review and support. Everyone I got a new review I opened this story up and wrote a few lines!

-Jill

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Rating: M

Jane slumped on her bed. Two guys in one week was not her usual pace, hell she didn't even have a pace. She knew that nothing would come of Davis, he was an international Qudditich star, not to mention married to Lily, her immediate superior. And with James… he did promise, and he has this thing about going back on promises. She trusted him with her life but her heart was another story. James had given his to Lily long ago and she wasn't absolutely sure that he had gotten it back yet.

She heard James and Sirius apparate out of his room and now that they had left and it was safe to leave the confines of her room. There was a knock on the door and she suddenly remembered that Marlene McKinnon was coming over. Jane opened the door running a hand over her face.

"Bloody hell, you look like you've come through a sausage grinder!"

"I'm not through it yet by any stretch of the imagination," Jane sighed slumping on the couch.

"Rough day?" Marlene smiled sitting next to her.

"I guess."

"I'm going to have to pry this information out of you, won't I?"

"No, no… You see there are these guys…"

Marlene's eyes grew wide. "Guys, blokes plural?"

"Two, to be exact. And ones married and the other is just as good as."

"Ditch them. Married guys always go back to their wives and you always look like the trap even if they seduced you. As for the other one, which I know is James and don't fight with me on it, it's been eight years since he's seen her and he's still long gone, don't waste your time with him."

"I forgot to mention that she's at St Mungo's."

"Who?" Marlene frowned.

"Lily Evans."

"Lily? In London's St Mungo's? The one around the corner?"

"The very one, and she's my supervising Healer."

"Rough day?" Marlene frowned. "More like a rough life."

"Thanks for the support, tea?" Jane got up heading for the kitchen.

"Please and thank you! And then you'll tell me about the married bloke!"

Jane yelled from the kitchen, "he's Lily's husband. No more needs to be said on the matter."

Marlene frowned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are partial to left-overs."

"Please don't remind me. I'll have a hard enough time dealing with all of this as it is, I don't need that floating around in my head." Jane came out of the tea. "Say, weren't you friends with Lily in Hogwarts? Why the lack of excitement?"

Marlene sipped her tea. "We had a falling out."

"Elaborate," Jane urged.

"I went to Rome with her in the beginning. She was going to do the school while I did the adventures. We'd compare notes at the end of the day."

"Naturally, continue."

"I didn't want her to take the job with the Vulcans. She always wanted to be a Healer taking care of patients that needed her to save their lives, not careers. I said she sold out and we fell out." Marlene shrugged and continued sipping on her tea.

"You're not curious about who she married?"

"Believe it or not, I am not as much as a gossip as you are!" Marlene smiled. "But you'll tell me anyways, like you always do."

"Davis Faxon."

"Oh bloody hell. Are you serious?"

"Hey, open the bleeding door, we can hear you!" Sirius called kicking the front door.

Jane sighed giving a look to Marlene and went to open in.

"It's about fucking time!" Sirius grunted as he walked past her with James slung over his shoulders.

"What the hell, Black? What did you do to him?" Marlene got up.

"McKinnon! How wonderful to see you again!" Sirius smiled, throwing James down on the couch as he continued mumble.

"Later, Sirius, what happened to James?" Jane took out her wand.

"He had a little bit of a rumble with Faxon, and then had the shit kicked out of him by some Fire Whiskey," Sirius shrugged. "One out of two isn't bad."

"He fought Davis?" Jane glared, finishing up her healing.

"Yes, he got lucky because when Lily came out…" Sirius stopped.

"Care to continue, Black?" Jane shot daggers.

Sirius shook his head and pointed to the kitchen before going in to get himself some tea.

"Bloody hell, if they fought over Lily…" Jane mumbled as she woke James up.

"Hum? Lily?" James opened his eyes.

"No, it's Jane. Sorry." She glared.

"Oh thank Merlin!" James hugged her around her waist and she melted smoothing out his hair.

The next morning James came late into work. He wished he wouldn't have shown up at all when he saw Lily standing at his cubical.

"Can we talk?" She sighed.

James ran a hand through his hair, "not here," he said looking around at the eyes looking over the short walls. "We'll go to the board room." He leant his head towards the nearest door.

Once he closed the door behind her, James remained silent.

"Look, I just wanted to come and apologize for last night. Davis shouldn't have fought you." Lily looking into her hands.

"It's alright," James mumbled in return.

Lily glared. "You prick! You'll let him take the blame for something you started?"

"Why the hell did you want to apologize then if I started it?" James fumed.

"Because I figured you would be enough of a man to say that it was your fault!" Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Well you figured wrong. I'm not the married one, am I?"

Lily shook her head. "Merlin James, you're thick! Who told you I was married?"

James frowned. "Jane told me the other day."

Lily nodded. "Right, you live with her… we'll it's just like you to find out information second hand."

"Look, at the train station…"

"James, that was so long ago. Just leave it in the past." She shut her eyes.

James walked over and leaned against the table beside her. "I can't. Please Lily, let me explain. You were leaving without telling me and I couldn't wake up one day and have you gone."

"You don't get it, James! I wasn't going to go. That's why I didn't tell you. I wanted to stay in England and do my training here and be with _you_. But as always you acted on impulse and here we are."

"As awkward as ever," James agreed.

They stood in silence.


End file.
